Knock at His Door
by DreamSprite
Summary: When Taylor answered his door he wasn't surprised to see Lt. Washington standing there. He was however surprised to see her with her hair down, wearing a red dress with a plunging neckline and a pair of heals that looked impossible to walk in.


Don't own Terra Nova or any of the characters

* * *

><p>When he answered the knock at his door he wasn't surprised to see Lt. Washington standing there. He was however surprised to see her standing there with her hair down, wearing a red dress with a plunging neckline and a pair of heals that looked impossible to walk in.<p>

"Wash?"

She smiled a very un-Washington like smile as she put a hand on his chest to push him backwards into his house. It was his shock more than her strength that propelled him backwards. Once inside she kicked the door shut and without breaking eye contact reached behind to lock the door. Her heals clicked against his stone floor as she walked towards him, although he wouldn't exactly describe the way her hips swayed back and forth as 'walking'.

"Is there something I can do for you Wash?"

Without answering she continued advancing until she was close enough that he could smell her. Her usual sent of armor oil, sweat and earth had been replaced with something sweet and flowery, it didn't fit her at all. While it wasn't in his nature to retreat he still found himself taking a step back for every step forward she made. When they reached his living room she slid her hands across his chest gathering the material of his black shirt into her fists as she slipped her ankle behind his knee, forcing his leg to give and him to fall back onto the sofa.

He should have seen that coming, after all he taught her that trick.

Before he could stand Washington straddled his lap and although he could have easily thrown her off he didn't. Something was wrong and he wanted to know what.

"Did something happen I should know about?"

Irritation flashed over her face and for a moment he thought she might strike him but just as quickly a coy smile formed on her lips.

"Why does something have to be wrong for me to want to talk to you?"

She shifted her hips to settle more on his lap and Taylor had to call on every last piece of his training as a soldier to keep control of himself.

"I like your neck."

She leaned forward and began nuzzling a spot on his neck just below his right ear. It happened to be a very sensitive spot. With a barley contained groan Taylor's hands went to her hips and he told himself it was to keep her still.

"I like your scruffy beard too."

She moved to rub her cheek against his jaw.

"Wash this isn't like you."

She smiled against his chin, kissing it before leaning back enough to look him in the eye. Her hands left his chest for the sides of his face, her fingers combing through his short hair.

"Maybe, but that doesn't mean we have to stop."

Her kiss was demanding and it took his breath away. Admittedly Taylor had never looked at Washington in a romantic light. She was one of his best soldiers, a woman he trusted his life with and the last true friend he had. He could count on one hand the number of time he'd seen her in a dress and while he knew she had had relationships in the past it never occurred to him that she was in fact a woman. Now that she was pressed against him smelling like a garden and kissing him like this he wasn't sure if he'd ever be able to look at her the same way again.

His hands drifted from her hips up her bare back, tracing the scars he found as he went. Knife, shrapnel, bullet, knife again; he knew everyone having been there when each was added, hell he stitched the two inch scar across her shoulder himself. Tangling his hands in the thick waves of her hair Taylor responded to her kiss, something that seemed to encourage her as not long after he felt her warm fingers under the hem of his shirt dragging it upwards.

Before she could tug his shirt free his com link beeped. Both stilled as years of military conditioning forced them to stop and listen.

"Commander Taylor this is Dr. Shannon. Lt. Washington was exposed to a bad dose of medicine earlier today and I'm afraid she may be suffering side effects. We've looked for her and can't find her anywhere."

He reached for the link to respond, ignoring Washington as she let out an annoyed sigh and began running her nails across his abdomen.

"This is Taylor, she's with me. We'll be at the clinic shortly."

Turning off the radio he suppressed a hiss as she sunk her nails into his side before dragging the sharp points up his back. Her hair had fallen over her shoulder, covering half her face in a thick curtain of black locks. With a sigh that was almost regretful Taylor pushed her hair back behind her ear. She grinned and leaned forward to kiss him again only to stop as she felt him pinch a nerve on her neck.

Seconds later she collapsed against him.

A few hours later when Lt. Washington awoke she was groggy and disoriented. As her mind cleared vague memories that felt more like a half forgotten dream came to her along with a pounding headache. Sitting up she tried to get out of bed only to be stopped by a strong hand on her shoulder.

"Easy there Wash."

"Commander?"

"You're at the clinic being treated for exposure to a bad dose of Mornic B-31. Now lie back down until the doc checks you out."

Even though it wasn't a command she still grudgingly obeyed.

"What happened Sir?"

"According to the doc the new batch of Mornic B-31 was left out overnight instead of being refrigerated. When you were treated after that rover crash you got a shot of the bad stuff by mistake."

As she processed the information her hands folded over her stomach. When they felt something soft and smooth she looked down.

"What the hell am I wearing?"

Taylor's lips turned up in a grin.

"It's called a dress. I hear women sometimes wear them."

"This isn't a dress it's a glorified slip."

She growled out as she searched the room for her usual attire. She found a folded pile of cloths along with her boots on a nearby chair and part of her wondered who went to her house to get them. Before she could demand that he hand over her pants Dr. Shannon joined them.

"How are you feeling?"

"I'm fine ma'am, just a little dizzy."

Dr. Shannon checked her charts and bed readouts with the calm efficiency of a professional.

"I'd like to keep you hear a little longer just to be safe. You will experience some memory gaps but nothing permanent and your headache should be gone by morning."

Dr. Shannon pressed a few buttons and reminded the lieutenant to take it easy for the rest of night before leaving to check on other patients.

As soon as the doctor left Washington moved to get out of bed and this time Taylor didn't stop her. They both hated hospitals and he understood her desire to leave as soon as she could stand. Excusing himself he left her alone to change, keeping guard outside the curtain that separated her bed from the rest of the clinic. After a few minutes she emerged dressed in the cargo pants and black top he was used to seeing her in, buckling the gun holster around her leg as she went. The dress and heals were left behind. Quietly the pair left the clinic before Dr. Shannon could stop them and walked down the road that led to her house. The night was quiet except for the distant calls of the dinosaurs and it wasn't long before they reached her house.

"I'm sorry if I caused you any trouble Sir."

"Don't worry about it, besides it isn't every day I get to see my lieutenant with her hair down."

While he said it with a smile she didn't miss the way his eyes seemed to burn into hers.

"I want to apologize for my behavior Sir."

Shifting his gaze from her to a distant spot down the street he sighed and rubbed the back of his head.

"Don't worry about it, you weren't yourself."

"Thank you sir."

They parted at her door but after a few steps Taylor stopped and turned back.

"Oh and Wash?"

"Yes Sir?"

"You can call me Nathaniel."


End file.
